Swan Queen - Imagine me and you
by Aca-Addicted
Summary: You've guessed it. Another damn sleeping curse. Though no one could've really predicted that the savior would be the one to wake Regina. Could this mean they are eachothers true love?
1. Chapter 1 - Another damn sleeping curse

**A/N: Hello and welcome back folks! It's been quite a while... I've been rather busy with some school problemos but luckily it has turned out alright in the end. Now I can finally pick up where I left with my stories and I've also got you shippers a brand new fanfiction ;) I'm guessing you are all familiar with Swan Queen (I mean you must be, you've clicked the titel ;p). Well recently I've had some inspiration and just started writing. Without much further due... I hope you'll enjoy 3**

* * *

Emma was afraid to move. She almost forgot to breathe while watching the life flowing back into Regina. _'Did I just do that?'_ She thought. The mayor first had to adjust her eyes to the bright light shining into the room before the blur in front of her changed into someone familiar. "Emma?" She gasped.  
"You're awake." The blonde muttered, she could hardly believe it. "Thank you for pointing out the obvious Ms. Swan." Regina said, rolling her eyes at Emma's smart comment. "You're awake!" Emma spat out in relief, leaning forward and hug-attacking her friend. She couldn't help the few tears that escaped her. Regina was a little taken aback by the sudden arms wrapped around her. She noticed the way the blonde's back shocked as she tried her best not to cry. Regina never imagined to see Emma this emotional over her. Hesitantly she moved her own hand to rub small circles on the savior's back.

"Emma? How long was I out? What are you doing here?" She asked.

Emma pulled away to meet Regina's gaze. "A while, a week or so. Do you remember anything?"

"No, I don't remember anything."

"You were under a sleeping curse." Emma explained.

"Who woke me? Henry, Robin? Are they here?" Regina asked, searching the room for any sign of them.

"Uh... Neither." Emma was mentally preparing herself of how she was going to bring the news she was the one that had kissed her awake.

"Neither?" Regina sounded surprised, then her face turned into distrust. Her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "If neither one of them are here. How did I wake up?"

"Uh-" Emma stammered looking anywhere but in Regina's eyes.

"Ms. Swan you still haven't answered my question." Regina said suddenly turning a lot more serious. It was always bad news if she used 'Ms. Swan'. "Why are you here?"

Emma sighed. "Well we were taking turns watching over you... And..." She rambled, not quite knowing what to say next.

There was a painful silence before Regina was the one to break it. "D-did you?" She found her breath caught inside her throat.

"I had to give it a shot. I didn't actually think it would work!" Emma then confessed.

Regina's cheeks turned red as apples. "You kissed me!?" She snapped.

"Regina..." Emma tried to reach out for Regina but she was pushed away.

"Don't come any closer than you already have Ms. Swan!" Regina hissed. Her nose wrinkled on the thought of Emma's lips on hers.

"Please Regina, we should talk about this-"

"Well what if I don't want to talk about this?!" Regina cut her off. Then as both fell quiet Henry stormed into the room with Robin following as well as Snow and Charming.

"Mom!" Henry practically assaulted his mother with his lanky body and dug his face into her hair. "We were so worried!"

"Oh Henry..." Hearing her son cry made Regina's heart break. She closed her eyes and held him tight. "You should know you can't get rid of weed that easily." She joked making everyone in the room cheer up a bit, everyone but Robin, who was full of questions.

"But I don't understand. H-how did you wake up?" Robin asked, looking from Emma to Regina. Now Snow started wondering as well. "Yes how did you wake up?" She was now looking at her daughter who was rather quiet. "Emma?"

Everyone's eyes now fell on Emma who felt completely trapped. "What does it matter? The curse is broken, let's celebrate!" Regina said in attempt to safe Emma out of this situation. Still that didn't really put Robin Hood at ease.

"Tell us what happened Emma!" He now demanded. Emma panicked, her expression said it all. And before anyone could stop her she had already ran off.

* * *

Henry had followed his mother to the docks unsure whether to leave her alone right now or not. He just decided he'd hear it from her. He came standing next to her and leaned over the railing. "So... You want to talk about it?" Henry asked.

"What would you like to know kid?"

"For one... How the curse was broken." Henry said. He saw the uncertainty in his mother's eyes and felt bad for pushing her. "Did you kiss her?"

"I..." Emma stammered, it would have been far easier to lie right now but what was the point? This was her son, he'd find out eventually. "I did." She confessed.

"Mom, do you know what this means?" Henry said, processing this new received information. Emma looked at him full of ignorance. "You and Regina are each others true love!" He said.

"Kid... That seems very unlikely."

"How else would you be the only one able to wake her up!? It makes perfect sense!" Henry told her full excitement. Of course he liked Robin, but he'd always seen the chemistry between his two moms even though they never did.

"Well it doesn't to me." Emma said, "Look kid, I love your mom, I do. Just not like... that."

"Even though with all the prove?"

"She is happy with Robin. He is her one true love. It's best if I keep a low profile until this all has blown over." Emma told her son before walking off.

"Where are you going?" Yelled after her, watching her step into her yellow bug.

"Home." Emma said.

Emma was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She traced the outlines of her lips with her finger. Thinking back of the feeling of Regina's lips against hers. Even though it was just for a split second not to mention Regina was not much more than a corpse with the whole sleeping curse thing going, it still felt magical. She didn't wanted to admit it. She wouldn't. It was only a kiss right? A kiss that broke a sleeping curse. Emma sighed, mentally punching herself in the stomach for the thought crossing her mind that everything Henry said to her could actually be true. Don't be stupid Emma. You're not Regina's true love. You're the savior, that's why she woke up. Emma heaved a deep sigh before turning to her side and trying to surrender to sleep.

* * *

Emma was headed for Grannies to get her daily cup of caffeine before starting the day. She opened the door to see Regina sitting at the bar with a sandwich in front of her. She tried to flee unnoticed but before she was even out on the street Regina had already caught glimpse of her. "How long are you going to avoid me Ms. Swan?" She said, pushing down her hands into the pockets of her black coat.

"I'm not avoiding you." Emma said.

"Of course not, peeking inside restaurants is one of your daily hobbies." Regina sarcastically said.

Emma sighed. "It's just better if I give you some space."

"Says who?"

"Me." Emma pointed at herself, "Things are complicated enough."

"Emma..." Regina breathed out taking a step forward. "I miss you," She took another step closer. "I miss my friend."

Emma smiled. It did her good to hear that. "How are you doing by the way? You look beaten."

"Subtle."

"Sorry." The blonde clenched her jaws together. "But you do look tired Regina." Emma said when she observed the dark bags underneath the other woman's eyes.

"I have to admit I haven't been sleeping so very well lately," Regina told the sheriff, "But you don't have to worry, I'll be fine." Regina tried to put Emma's mind at ease but by the look of it, that didn't work out so well.

"Having nightmares? Like the ones Henry had when me and Snow were both in the Enchanted forest?" Emma remembered the things Henry told her about it. About it being a red doorless, windowless room, with fiery curtains and engulfing flames. The way he talked about it, it sounded kind of terrifying.

"It's just a side effect, It'll wear off in time." She hoped.

"Well alright but if you need me you can give me a call anytime."

"Emma-" Regina tried to protest but the blonde cut her off with repeating 'anytime' this time a little louder. Regina wasn't actually aware of Emma holding her hand until the moment she let go and immediately was missing her warmth.

"Bye Regina."

"Bye Emma."

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have the first chapter. I will try and update every week ^_^  
Luvs to you all. Have a wonderful summer!**


	2. Chapter 2 - One hell of a night

Regina was sitting up straight in bed. It was 02:30 AM and she still hadn't made an attempt to sleep yet. The whole time until now she had bored herself with books, Tom Hanks movies, just to kill the time, to keep herself distracted, because she wasn't exactly looking forward to another nightmare.

 _If you need me, you can give me a call anytime._

That's what she said right? **Anytime.** Regina grabbed her phone and searched for Emma in her contacts. It didn't feel right though to wake her up. She was a grown woman; she didn't need someone to keep the boogieman away. "No… No." Regina said to herself and put the phone down again. But after a while she began to turn desperate. She actually felt a little nervous being alone. She had but a few friends, and even them she could not really trust. Little did she know how Emma was supposed to resolve the situation but she decided: _what the hell._

It was ranging. It took a small moment before the electric beep was replaced by Emma's sleepy voice.  
"H-hello?"

Regina choked. She was such an idiot to have ever gone through with this stupid idea.

"Hello? Regina? Is this you?" Emma sounded again.

"Uh…" The mayor's voice cracked over the phone before she hung up leaving the woman on the other side without words and rather confused.

"Idiot… Idiot, idiot, idiot." She softly hit herself on the head a few times. "What the hell is wrong with you Regina?" She asked herself, burying her face into the pillow. "Besides the fact that you are talking to yourself?" She snorted. Then flinched when her phone began to buzz. Shit, Emma was calling her back. Hesitantly she picked up the phone.

"Hello? Regina?" Emma sounded trough the phone with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Hey…" Regina eventually mustered to say.

"Hey, are you alright? I mean you called me just now right?"

"Yes I did, sorry to have woken you up." Regina said sincerely.

"Don't be. I told you, you could call me anytime didn't I? I meant it Regina."

Regina didn't quite know what to say, luckily Emma broke the small silence.

"Tell me what's the matter." Emma insisted on wanting to know.

"It's just that… I'm afraid to sleep." Regina murmured, a bit troubled to be exposing herself like that. Still it felt like she could really trust Emma unlike the other Charming's. Their friendship has had its ups-and-downs but that was also because they were so much alike they clashed sometimes.

"Because of the nightmares." Emma filled in the blanks.

"Yes, they are horrible. I'd rather not return there again. And the necklace that kept Henry save from the flames has broken sadly."

"Are you saying the flames hurt you?"

"I wake up every time with burns on my skin. Luckily for me I have magic to easily get rid of them."

"Regina…" Emma began, "Is there a way to help you? Doesn't Gold have anything to get rid of the nightmares?"

"No I'm afraid not, I already went to him. I guess it's just going to take some time until the dreams fade."

"What can I do?"

"Go to sleep Swan. Don't worry about me." Regina reckoned there wasn't anything the saviour could do about her dilemma. She had to face her demons on her own.

"I'll be right there Regina." Emma casually said, hanging up the phone rather shortly after leaving the mayor with a jaw scraping the floor. "Wait- What!?" Regina blurted out. She tried to call Emma again but this time without luck. What the hell was she thinking? I'll be right there? She can't be serious, Regina thought. She found herself shaking, not entirely sure it was either from the sleep or excitement.

* * *

It took only a little while before the famous yellow bug was parked in front of her porch.

Regina heard a few knocks on the door when she was already on her way walking down the stairs in her silken pyjamas. She opened the door with a sigh to reveal Emma standing in front of her.

"Go away Ms Swan. I can handle this myself." Regina snarled wanting to close the door but Emma stopped it with her hand. "No, I'm not letting you go through this alone. I'm going to stick by you whether you want it or not." Emma said before inviting herself into the mayor's house.

"You do realise this counts as trespassing." Regina said, closing the door after having looked around if no one else was watching. Gossip always spread fast in this town. And this would surely be the news of the day if anyone were to find out.

"Then I guess I'll just have to arrest myself since I'm the only sheriff in this town." Emma replied cleverly.

"Ugh." Regina groaned in annoyance. Could she be any more of a smartass? "Please wipe that smirk off your face Emma." She hissed.

The sheriff smiled even wider at the scowl on Regina's face and stepped closer, breaking some boundaries in regard of personal space. "Or what?"

Regina's heart went double time finding it hard to come up with any argument with the blonde staring at her lips. "T-this is highly inappropriate Ms Swan." She husked, hoping the other woman would realise this too. Now that Emma was so close to Regina, she could find many little things to admire the woman more for. Like the small scar at her upper lip, she wondered how that got there. Her jawline as sharp as paper and probably just as easy to get a cut from. Not to mention her warm eyes, a deep brown colour, one that reminded Emma of an older autumn, also making it her very difficult to focus anywhere else. "Emma." Emma snapped out of her thoughts finding Regina stare at her strangely. "Oh sorry." The blonde said taking a step back.

"You can take the guest room." The mayor told her, gesturing the blonde to follow her upstairs. It would just be best to dismiss this whole situation before it got even more awkward, even though Regina's stomach felt turned upside down.

* * *

Regina watched the sheriff crash down onto the bed and couldn't help but to smile at the sight. It was actually nice to have someone else staying at her place, though no way she'd ever admit this to Emma.

"If you need anything. Don't. Disturb. Me." Regina said, making sure she was very clear about this matter.

"Okay... Fine."

And on that note, Regina left the room.

 **Night '1**

" **EMMA!"**

Emma jolted awake from a dreamless sleep. She could have sworn she heard someone call her name.

" **PLEASE! EMMA!"**

It was Regina's voice, full of terror and panic. "Regina?!" Emma stormed through the halls, following the sound whilst feeling her heart pounding like that of a wild stallion inside her throat. She opened the door to Regina's bedroom and found the brunette writhing underneath the bedsheets. "Regina..." The sheriff sat down onto the bed, trying to get the mayor to calm down. "NOOOOO!" Regina screamed, kicking with her feet. She was perspiring heavily, hair stuck to her forehead like it was glue. This wasn't going to work, Emma had to wake her up. "Regina it's just a dream! It's not real!" Emma took the glowing brunette in her arms and started rocking back and forth. If Regina didn't hate her before, she was definitely going to hate her now. "Shhh… It's okay." Emma hushed, running through the brunette's hair with her fingers. "You're okay." Much to her surprise it seemed to be working and slowly but truly the Queen was relaxing in her arms. Regina's breath became more steady and the sheriff shivered at the feeling of the brunette's breathing against her chest. Emma continued to rub circles on Regina's back when she suddenly heard a 'stop'.

"What do you think you're doing?" Regina snarled, pulling back and glaring viciously at the blonde whose cheek were flushed.

"I… Y-you screamed my name. You were having a nightmare... I-"

"Let me guess, you thought you'd come in here to soothe me?" Regina growled, showing her teeth.

"Regina- I was only trying to help. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Get. Out."

And before Emma was aware of what was happening she had already been send back in a puff of smoke to the guest room.


	3. Chapter 3 - 'Stay'

**A/N: Watsupp dorks! Here is the third chapter. I hope it won't dissapoint.**

 **Thank you for all the amazing feedback and support! You people are the best :)**

* * *

Regina woke up with a yawn, rubbing a few times in her eyes and stretching her whole body before sitting at the edge of the bed. Then it suddenly occurred to her. "Emma!" She pushed herself up and ran over to the guest room, waiting a moment to gather herself before going in. She wanted to remind the blonde that this was a one-time thing but when Regina opened the door she discovered the sheriff wasn't there. The mayor gave a deep sigh as her eyes fell on the bed that had been left unattended. _Typical Emma._ But that did not matter. She was gone. On that thought, a sigh of relieve left the mayor's lips.

She wanted to return to her room to get a quick shower when she heard noises from downstairs. At first she thought it'd be Henry since he was the only one who had a key. "Henry?" She called out, walking down the stairs in her blue silken pyjamas. She gasped at the sight of Emma making pancakes. In HER kitchen. "MISS SWAN!" The mayor angrily lifted her voice that scared the blonde, making her throw one of the pancakes into Regina's direction. Regina lifted one finger that froze the pancake while still in the air. "What do you think you're doing?!" She snarled.

"Hey!" Emma spat out as Regina waved with her hand that simply erased the pancake from existence. "I was making that." She pointed out.

"Why are you making pancakes? In MY kitchen?" Putting emphasis on 'my'.

"I thought we could have breakfast together."

"Together?!" Regina sneered in offense.

"With Henry I mean. I just called him, he is on his way here." Emma explained. "Pyjamas look good on you." She added a wink to the comment which only put more fuel to Regina's hate fire.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." Regina said. _To cool down._

"Don't take too long or they'll get cold!" Emma called after the brunette.

* * *

"So me and gramps watched a movie yesterday about vampires."

"Vampires? Like as in R movie rated vampires?" Regina asked, she had always been very strict when it came to such topics. She wanted to protect her son from any repulsive images and if he did watch them, then he did it under supervision of her so she could skip the inappropriate parts.

"Uhm…" Henry gulped, looking at Emma with puppy dog eyes to save him.

"But he did it under supervision of David right?" Emma said to which Henry nodded.

"Fine… Emma could you pass me down the syrup?" Regina asked.

"Sure."

Henry closely watched his two mother's exchange then frowned. "Did something happen when I was gone?" He asked.

"No, what should have happened Henry?" Regina said, avoiding eye contact since Henry could easily see when she was lying.

"As much as I love spending some time with both of you. We have never eaten breakfast together before."

"Well then it was about time." Emma gave her son a wink then glanced to the side to see Regina put up a disapproval frown.

"So does this mean we'll do this more often from now on?" Henry asked his two moms, waiting with eyes full expectation.

"Only if your mother agrees to it kid." Emma said, now both were looking at Regina.

Regina could smother Emma for putting her at this spot. "Sure, we can." She said with a weak smile.

"Awesome!" Henry fist bumped with Emma.

"Well let's get this all cleaned up."

* * *

Regina had to admit that it was pretty great having the two around. She was cleaning up the countertop from all the foam after Emma and Henry's foam fight during the wash-up. They were upstairs doing some kind of alien game. Regina could hear them cheer from downstairs. She first wanted Emma to leave, to tell her that whatever happened tonight would never happen again, but now she was hesitant to even bring it up. After Emma's visit to her the other night, Regina was able to sleep peaceful again unlike the other nights where she'd just fall back into the same nightmare again. It was just probably a coincidence, Regina thought but was doubting that theory.

"Well, I guess I am off to work." The sheriff said as she put on her famous red leather jacket and attached the badge to her pants.

"Good luck finding criminals in this sainted town." Regina grinned.

"Thanks, I'll see you around." Emma walked out onto the street when Regina paced after her.

"On second thought Emma, would you like to have dinner with me? I could make us lasagne?" Regina asked, mentally hitting herself on how desperate she made that sound.

"Really? Could you bear to spend more time with me?" Emma teased.

"Well unless you don't want to-" Regina murmured when she was suddenly cut off by the saviour.

"I'd love to." Emma smiled widely. Then stepped into her yellow bug and drove off.

Regina leaned against the door to close it, processing what had just happened. She closed her eyes a moment, crossing her arms across her stomach in attempt to stop the butterflies.

 **Night '2**

"I have to say I'm surprised you'd asked me to stay for dinner." Emma said as the conversation turned still.

"I came to the conclusion it isn't actually torture to have you here." Regina admitted.

"Glad to know having me here isn't torture." Emma scoffed.

"I didn't mean it like that." Regina shook her head, realising now how that must have sounded. "It's actually nice having you around…" The brunette looked away, trying to hide her blushing by eating a piece of lasagne.

"You're flattering me." Emma smirked.

"I am not!" Regina heavily protested, still with lasagne in her mouth.

Emma laughed. "Regina I knew you were just too proud to admit it." She said.

Regina let out a sigh, thinking less flattering things about the saviour now.

"Hey… I'm glad you let me stay." Emma told her before she took a sip of her red wine.

"Sleep here?" It didn't sound much like a question but more that of a plead.

Emma almost choked on her wine. "W-what?"

"Don't make me repeat myself Emma. It's embarrassing enough." Regina gnashed her teeth.

"You were pretty clear about me staying here. You literally said 'never again'." Emma said.

"Well I changed my mind." Regina muttered under her breath.

There was a moment of silent before Emma answered. "Alright Regina. I'll stay."

Regina's eyes glistered in the dim light of the candle that stood in the middle of the table. "Really?"

Emma nodded to confirm.

"What about the pirate?" She asked, her nose wrinkled on the thought of him.

"He's not the boss of me." Emma snorted. "I want to help Regina." She said sincerely.

"Thank you." Regina smiled faintly.

* * *

Regina was laying in her comfy bed. Thinking back about today. It was nice having Henry home again. They didn't get to spend much time together now that he lived with the Charmings. Regina looked to the left to see a photo of her and Robin. _That's odd_. She hadn't been thinking of him the whole time. He had not even returned her calls, or voicemails. Maybe he was still upset about what has happened. _Who am I even kidding._ She thought. _His pride is just damaged._

It took a while before Regina finally let herself surrender to the call of sleep. And closed her eyes.

And once again she was experiencing the nightmare. She found herself standing in the middle of the infamous red room, fire blazing up higher and higher around her. Regina told herself it wasn't real and tried to pinch herself awake. Sadly, without luck. "It's not real… It's not real… AAH!" She jolted back at the feeling of fire biting into her skin. There were curtains but no windows. No openings. No escape. Regina began to feel desperate as the sea of fire threatened to consume her. "NOOO!" Regina screamed.

 _ **Regina! Regina!**_

Who was that? Whose voice was that. The voice sounded distorted, with a metal-like effect to it.

 _ **Regina you have to wake up!**_

The flames seemed to be shrinking. Was this Emma's doing?


	4. Chapter 4 - Parenting advice

**A/N: To be honest I have no idea of how the science works here xD. Which timeline or how things stand between the Charming family and Regina. I realise now that I am very bad at building up and it feels like I'm rushing into things... Well anyways, I appreciate your support! The reviews, the views... those things keep me going and keep me motivated as a writer :) So thank you very much!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"EMMA!? PLEASE HELP ME!" Regina begged.

 _ **I got you. You're safe with me.**_

It was clear now. This was Emma's voice, soft and gentle. All of the sudden from where she was standing, Regina was sucked up into a vortex that brought her back to her room. Emma was holding a wet cloth to her forehead, having heard the panic coming from Regina's room she immediately came to her mayor's eyes flashed open and was looking straight at her. "Emma." She gasped, her heart going at a fast pace. "Hey," Emma weakly smiled. "You're okay now."

Regina felt tears welling up behind her eyes and as soon the blonde noticed she couldn't stop them from falling. "Hey…" Emma pulled the woman closer to her body, stroking her hair. "It's alright. It's over now." She whispered. She felt the older woman shiver in her arms and instinctively held her tighter. Regina then jolted back. "Ouch…" She rolled up her sleeve to discover a burn covering her entire arm. Emma carefully took the brunette's arm into her own hands. "Hold still." She waved her white glowing hand above the burn, making it disappear. "Thanks…" Regina said, leaning in closer to seek the saviour's warmth again. Emma protectively wrapped her arms around the mayor's clammy body. They said nothing. They just sat there for a few silent minutes, in each other's arms. Then eventually as Regina's tears had dried up she pulled away, weakly smiling at the saviour.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked, still a little stun by the whole situation. She had predicted the mayor was going to decline her help, like she did the night before. But instead this time she embraced it. And Emma was allowed to witness this whole new side of Regina, a side she never could've imagined of seeing.

"Yeah, I am now." Regina said. She was so accustomed to the walls she had built around herself. She was a 100% convinced she deserved nothing good. After all, she was the Evil Queen, a villain. That's all she's ever been to the people in Story Brook, why would Emma be any different?

Emma gave a proud nod, standing up to walk up to the door. "Goodnight madam Mayor." Emma said, using her infamous title to tease. "Goodnight Sheriff…" Regina replied, her mouth gaped open when Emma walked out of the room. She wanted to say 'wait'. She wanted to ask her to stay, but would that really be a good idea?

Regina woke up, her mind still a bit hazy as she went downstairs into the living room. She peeked around the corners. No saviour. Then her eyes fell on a piece of paper with Emma's handwriting.

 ** _At granny's with MM_**

 ** _x Emma_**

Regina was guessing the 'MM' stood for Mary Margaret. She sighed, feeling slightly disappointed she didn't get to have breakfast with the blonde but decided not to dwell on it.

* * *

"So what are you doing at Regina's?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter as soon they picked a table to sit at.

"Wow, subtlety mom?"

"What? I'm just curious." The pixie haired said, "Besides it's not like you have anything to hide… Right? Emma?" She then stared at the blonde, wide eyed to detect anything suspicious. She'd been well aware of her daughter's whereabouts.

"What? No." Emma scoffed, taking a large sip of her hot chocolate with cinnamon. "Regina is having some trouble dealing with nightmares. The same nightmares Henry had after that sleeping curse. I'm just… looking out for her that's all." She muttered under her breath.

"Why can't Robin do that?" Mary Margaret asked. If she was honest, she didn't like the thought of the Evil Queen around her daughter and was afraid about the influence she could have on her. Emma didn't know the person Regina was back in the Enchanted Forest. The damage she has inflicted on others.

"Ask Robin. He has ignored her calls ever since the curse has been broken." Emma told her.

"Is that true?" The black haired asked, a little surprised since she assumed things were going quite well between the two. Emma nodded, taking a bite of her sandwich and flushing it away with another sip of her hot chocolate.

Snow white took notice and wrinkled her nose. "Ew! Emma stop that." She told her daughter.

"What?" Emma looked up with still a mouthful.

"You could rethink of eating your food a bit more refined?" The short haired suggested.

Emma shook her head. "No time. I promised Henry I'd do a Pirates of the Caribbean marathon with him."

"Don't you have enough time to watch that? It's still morning"

"There are 4 movies! So no." Emma sputtered, continuing eating.

* * *

 _ **Hey this is Robin, at the moment I'm not here but you can leave a message at the beep thing or something? I'm not entirely sure how this device works.**_

Regina let out a sigh, hearing for the millionth time that stupid voicemail.

 ***beep***

"Robin it's Regina again. You know it's either you don't know how to open a voicemail or you're just to childish to discuss this as grownups. Which one is it Robin? Ugh… Call me back."

Regina huffed, crashing down onto her couch. Emma had messaged her that she was going to eat at her parents and would come to her house after but it was already passed 21:00 and still no sign of the saviour. She grabbed her phone from the glass plateau of her sofa table and searched for Emma in her contacts, then pressed the 'message' button. "Tsk…" She locked her phone again and dropped it in the corner of her sofa. "Stupid…" She mentally hit herself for being so weak. She shook her head, then stood up to do some cleaning in attempt of distracting herself.

* * *

Emma and Henry walked into Mary Margaret's apartment, still laughing about the fresh memory of Grumpy walking into Pongo's turd. They've had a late dinner at Granny's since they couldn't stand one more green-looking meal of the healthy phased Snow White. Though the laughter was quick to die off when they took notice on the little convention happening in the living room, including Hook. "Swan." His voice cracked. "What…. Is going on here?" Emma nervously chuckled.

"Henry, you'd best go to your room." Snow White said, her expression staying sour.

Henry worriedly looked back at Emma before running upstairs.

"What are you doing here?" Emma blurted out to Hook.

"Good to see you too darling." Hook snorted. "I haven't heard of you for days Swan. I thought we had a thing going on here." He said, trying to grab the blonde's hand but she took a few steps back.

"That doesn't mean you get to involve my parents into this." She growled. She couldn't believe this. They had only been dating for a few weeks now. And already he was being that controlling boyfriend you don't want to bring to parties.

"I just needed to know what was going on." He said. "Your parents told me about your visits to Regina?"

Emma frowned her eyebrows deeply. "Is this some kind of interrogation? Since when is it a crime to visit a friend?"

"Since that 'friend' is the most dangerous villain alive." David now bothered to butt in. "You don't know her like we do Emma. We think you need to be more cautious."

"Yeah especially since she's tried to poison you with an apple turnover not so long ago." Snow White added.

"Unlike 'you' guys. She is trying to move on. All she wants is to redeem herself. She is working her butt off to change!" Emma said, trying to control her voice. Emma has seen the things the 'so called' Evil Queen was capable of but it was always because she felt threatened to lose the one thing she cared about; Henry. "Henry sees the good in her. **I** … see the good in her. Why can't you guys?"

"We can't take her deeds lightly. We've been burned before. That woman is incapable of changing Emma." David said and his wife nodded agreeing.

"She is damaged.I was damaged. And I know from experience that it is hard to fight the dark alone. So against your council, I'm going back to her. And I'm going to make sure that she has someone to fall back to." Emma said before she took off and shut the door close, not as hard but with enough force to make the wall shudder and leave the Charming family and their pirate mascot with gaping mouths. "Good talk." Hook lastly said with a sigh.

Once outside Emma released a subdued sigh before angrily stepping into her yellow bug. She took out her phone out of her pocket and saw she had received one message from Regina.

 _ **Going to sleep. Key is under the doormat.**_

 _ **R.**_

That was from an hour ago. Emma stepped on it and was on the road in no time. Little had she been aware of the time and felt bad for having Regina wait that long. Her heart bounced a little faster when thinking about the mayor of Storybrooke. Playing on the radio was the song Tenerife Sea from Ed Sheeran, one of Emma's favourite artists back at Boston, not to mention this was one of her favourite songs from him.

 _We are surrounded by all of these lies_

 _And people who talk too much_

 _You got the kind of look in your eyes_

 _As if no one knows anything but us_

 _Should this be the last thing I see_

 _I want you to know it's enough for me_

 _'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

Emma softly hummed along with the song, deep gone in thoughts of Regina. So many questions. So many doubts.


	5. Chapter 5 - Off the Hook

**A/N: Hello everyone! So I'll admit I use Google Translate sometimes so I won't use the same words over and over again, since English isn't my first language. Sometimes I can really imagine your frowning faces, like whenever I use a word that is totally irrelevant. Still most of the time it works for me :) Just tell me when it gets out of hand :3 A lot of you really do despise Hook and Robin, and I agree. Especially CS. I think Emma and Hook's relationship is just toxic and self destructive. Emma has become quite a stranger to us lately so I really wish they'll bring that badass-sassy side of hers out again in season 6.**

 **I hope this chapter will be enjoyable!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . OUAT . . .**

 **N** **ight '3**

Emma clenched her jaw tightly at a loud crack when walking the steps of Regina's staircase. She made it upstairs and tiptoed to the older woman's bedroom where she peeked around the corner. She listened closely for any sign if the woman was already asleep.

"Emma?" Regina muttered from underneath her covers.

"Hey… Can't sleep?" Emma asked and walked in slowly.

Regina sighed and sat up, leaning against the wood of the headboard. "Not really."

"You came." The mayor said with a smile. She didn't actually expect the sheriff to show up anymore.

"Of course I came." Emma said and sat down at the edge of the bed. "Sorry I'm late."

"That's okay." Regina shrugged her shoulders. "You're not obligated to be here Emma." Regina pointed out.

"No I am not. But I want to be here." Emma softly smiled, her eyes turning smaller at doing so.

Regina snorted softly, finding the idea of someone actually 'wanting' to be with her a little confusing since she wasn't exactly the most pleasant person at some times. Even with Robin, she still felt like she wasn't enough.

If like the saviour was able to hear the older woman's thoughts. "Have you been able to get in contact with Robin yet?"

Regina shook her head. "No… I don't think he feels much like talking."

"He's being ridiculous; they are all being ridiculous." Emma said referring to her parents and Hook.

"All?" Regina frowned.

"Hook… My parents think it's unwise of me to visit you." Emma sighed.

"Well maybe they are right." Regina said instantly receiving a disapproving look from the other woman. "I've been the cause of a lot of misery- hell… Emma I even ruined your childhood."

"You did not." Emma firmly said.

"I did… Indirectly. If it weren't for me, your parents wouldn't have had a reason to put you in that wardrobe in the first place."

"But then we wouldn't have had Henry." Emma said, sensing the older woman's distress.

Regina weakly smiled. "I guess not…" She said.

"You just try to get some sleep. I'll stick around." Emma suggested and motioned for the woman to lie down which she did.

"What? Now you are going to tuck me in like a child? What's next? You'll tell me a bed story?" Regina sarcastically said.

"Be good and I might just sing you a lullaby." Emma joked and wrapped the covers around the mayor. "Just sleep." It was hardly a whisper. Regina looked at Emma, for just a moment a thought crossed her mind. To grab Emma by the back of her neck and pull her in for a kiss. Regina found herself troubled with the alluring thought and just closed her eyes, following the saviour's instructions. "What about a goodnight kiss?" Regina snorted in soft laughter, coming back on the bedtime routines. Even though it was meant as a joke, Regina suddenly felt lips planted on her forehead, she still had her eyes closed throughout the whole thing but her lips parted instinctively. Emma pulled back shortly after and left the mayor unable to say another word.

* * *

Emma jolted back in her chair when her head dropped like a bag of sand. The mayor was already fast asleep, and Emma guessed it was time for her as well. She slowly tiptoed to Regina's bedside, allowing her eyes to wander across the older woman's features. Again it was so easy to appreciate the little details. Who would've thought the Evil Queen would snore? Emma held back a grin on that thought and decided to return to the guestroom.

Regina was whistling a cheerful tune, coming up the stairs. In her hands she held a plate with breakfast. Some strawberries with sugar, baked eggs; one for each, some orange juice and mint tea. Something to surprise the saviour and thank her for her help.

Regina knocked three times before she was answered by Emma's sluggish voice.

"Good morning." The queen said when she walked into the room. Emma was laying on her stomach, the bedsheets half on her and half collecting dust from beneath the floor.

"I don't want to know what you do during your sleep." Regina pointed out, sitting down on the guest's bed and placing the plate in front of her. Emma immediately caught on the smell of baked eggs and crawled up. "Oehhh you've brought breakfast."

"Strawberries with a little sugar, baked eggs, orange juice and mint tea." Regina proudly announced.

"You really shouldn't have gone through all that trouble Your Majesty." Emma teased and took a bite of her egg.

"I wanted to surprise you." Regina confessed. "And thank you, for everything you've done for me."

"Regina…" Emma found herself lost for words. A simple 'thank you'. A word that was so little used by the two in the past and yet so powerful. The gesture alone was already enough to make Emma's heart melt.

"Just shut up and eat your breakfast." Regina strictly said but with a cunning smirk.

"Yes, Your Grace." Emma obediently replied.

* * *

Regina was just starting on her self-made orange juice when she suddenly heard the doorbell. "Odd, I wasn't expecting any visitors." Regina said as she looked at the blonde who had already finished her breakfast.  
"I'll be right back."

Once Regina had made it downstairs her eyes pierced through the glass of her front windows to see the infamous pirate standing on her porch. She opened the door and carefully greeted him. "Hello."

"Where is she?" Hook asked, obviously referring to his 'lover'.

"Where is who?" Regina asked, choosing to act ignorant.

"You know bloody well who! I am speaking of Emma!" Hook now raised his voice.

"Easy pirate. She's not here." Regina thought it was best to keep Emma hidden, especially after what Emma told her about their last rather unpleasant encounter.

"You're lying." Hook snarled, grabbing Regina by the throat with his good hand, not actually choke her but with enough force to make the woman feel it.

"You're making a big mistake." Regina said with an intimidating glare.

"HEY HEY!" Emma came running down the stairs, looking daggers as she watched the scene unfold. Hook hesitantly let go of Regina who immediately paced back afterwards. Emma protectively rushed in front of Regina and angrily pushed Hook against his chest. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" She yelled.

"Emma easy…" Regina grabbed the blonde's shoulder, shaking her head in protest.

"Swan. I thought she had hurt you." Hook explained, trying to excuse himself.

"Why would she do that?!" Emma asked, still on edge. She balled her fists so hard, her nails pierced through the skin of her palms.

Hook didn't know what to say. "Because she… she-" Never had he seen Emma this livid.

"Because she is the Evil Queen? Is that your excuse of grabbing her by the throat?" Emma gnashed her teeth.

"My apologies." The pirate said, avoiding eye contact by staring at his feet.

"We're over Hook!" Emma said giving one more push before turning her back at him. "Don't show your face here again." She took Regina inside and closed the door.

* * *

Once inside, Emma breathed out, whether it was from relieve or something else, Regina could not tell. "Are you okay?" Regina asked.

"I'm fine." Emma said, walking away from the older woman.

"No no… You're not doing this. You're not putting up your walls for me Swan!" Regina called out after her, watching the blonde drop her head in defeat.

Regina carefully approached the sheriff, Emma could be a fragile tea cup sometimes. Even though she always acted the 'badass', deep down Regina knew from experience it was just a defence mechanism.

"Emma…" Regina had barely touched the blonde or she had found two arms wrapped around her waist and Emma's head against her shoulder.

"He doesn't know you. He's a jerk." Emma mumbled, her eyes turning a little watery.

Regina felt for her friend and in some way guilty she was the cause of their break-up. Never had she been much fond of the pirate. _Was it jealousy? Was he even good for Emma?_ Well what did it matter anyway how she felt, this was about Emma. _Set your priorities straight Regina._

"Sweetheart…" Regina placed her hand on the saviour's back and started rubbing a vertical line. "Are you alright?"

"I am actually. It was about time we ended things." Emma said as she pulled back and rubbed away some lost tears.

"But I thought things were going well between you two." Regina said.

Emma shook her head and smiled vaguely. "Half of the time we were avoiding each other and the other half we were fighting." Emma explained.

Regina took the blonde to the living room where they sat for long hours and just talked.

* * *

After they had ordered a pizza, they decided to watch a movie on Netflix. Something Regina had never heard of before but was apparently something known in Emma's world.

"There is a movie of Snow White?!" Regina's eyes flared up at the title.

"Uhm… yes." Emma nervously chuckled and quickly skipped a few movies.

"Am I in it?" Regina asked.

Emma gulped. "Yes."

"Let's watch it." Regina said with much excitement in her voice.

"Yeah… No."

"What? Is it that bad?" Regina asked, curious to know what made the blonde so secretive about this matter.

"The Evil Queen gets jealous of Snow White because she is the most beautiful. She then turns into a freakish creepy old lady to get Snow White to take a bite of a poisonous apple. The Evil Queen's plan is a success but later on in the movie prince Charming finds Snow in a glass coffin and kisses her awake." Emma kind of spoils her the whole story in hope Regina would change her mind about watching the movie.

"What happens to me?"

"You kind of fall off a cliff." Emma bluntly said.

Regina deeply furrowed her eyebrows and stared at the bottom of her wine glass. "Alright. Maybe a different movie."

"Yes." Emma said agreeing with the mayor's final decision.

"So she went as far as to poison a girl simply because she was… prettier?" Regina asked, coming back on the Disney movie.

"I guess."

"Tsk…" Regina scoffed. "How dull."

* * *

After the first hour of the movie, Emma had already fallen asleep, her legs across the arm of the chair and her head resting on Regina's lap. Regina was following every small movement. Every twitch of Emma's lips, every mumble that escaped her every now and then. Regina felt flattered the saviour felt so at ease with her. She has had the best time with Emma. Regina felt genuinely happy, to finally know the true essence of friendship, still her mind couldn't be more clouded whenever she wished they were 'more'. Was it possible she was developing feelings for the blonde? Regina wasn't yet able to name the emotion she experienced whenever she was around Emma, an emotion so very distinct from how she felt with Daniel. Her heart just seemed like to run as that of a wild horse's whenever she was with her.

She mocked the idea of her happy ending being 'the saviour'. Surely she was not worthy of such a woman. All the terrible things she had done. The damage she had inflicted and people she had hurt. Could there ever be redemption? Regina's hand nervously searched contact, and rested at Emma's head, her thumb stroking the blonde's well-tended eyebrow. The fact Emma was still fast asleep gave the mayor some courage to continue. She moved her hand a little lower, her fingers trailing the side lines of the woman's cheekbone. Emma mumbled some unclear words which made the mayor's heart skip a beat. "What am I doing?" She whispered to herself, removing her hand from the sheriff to support her heavy head.

* * *

 **A/N: Please do comment! I love reading them :D Fav, follow.. or not ;) I love you guys anyways.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Temptation

**A/N: Welcome back dearies! To yet another chapter :3**

 **I want to thank everyone for supporting this story. For the follows, favs... Reading your reviews never fails to bring a smile to my face.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Night '4**

Regina woke up to the sound of violence and realised she had fallen asleep on the couch. It was far past midnight and there was now an action movie playing on the tv-screen. As she glanced down at the saviour still asleep with her head on her lap, she figured it was best to retire to something a little more comfterable. She took the remote control and turned the television off. Thereafter she whispered some words to Emma and gently rubbed her arm. "Emma… Wake up… Emma."

"Hmm what?" Emma answered. Her voice was little more than a murmur and the mayor could just barely catch it.

"Let's get you to bed dear." Regina said and helped the younger woman up to her feet.

Emma was still half asleep as Regina led her upstairs. She wanted to make the turn down the hall to the guest room but Regina took her hand and pulled her along to her room. Regina helped the sheriff find the other side of the bed and tucked her in which gave her an odd sense of satisfaction. The mayor took out her pajamas, looking back one more time to see if Emma was still asleep before stripping down till she was half naked. After having dressed into something more proper for the night, she allowed herself to fall back in her cushion and let out a deep breath of content. She rolled to her side, her eyes set on her guest. They stayed there until sleep took over.

* * *

Emma woke up, getting familiar with her surroundings she discovered she was in Regina's bedroom, in her bed nonetheless.

"Good morning." Regina said, after having noticed the sheriff was awake.

Emma turned around to look at her hostess. "Morning…" She doubtfully said back. "How long have you been looking at me like that?"

"What makes you think I've been looking at you?" Regina sputtered in defence.

"What makes you think that I don't think you were looking at me?" Emma grimaced.

"Well what makes you think that I don't think that you think I was looking at you?" Regina grimaced back. She was going to win this little game.

"Well… what makes you think that I don't think that you think that…" Emma was rambling, stuck in her words. "Dammit…" She growled in frustration.  
"Ha!" Regina raised her eyebrows proudly. "Who is the queen? I am." Regina smirked.

"Fine. You win this round, but I'll get you back Your Majesty."

"Looking forward to it." Regina teased.

Emma went to sit at the edge of the bed, Regina's eyes studying her. She stretched her arms and loosened up her shoulders before standing up. "Is it alright if I take a shower?" Emma glanced back, looking for approval.  
"Sure."

"Great. Thanks."

Emma stripped down in the middle of the room, deliberately in front of Regina, hoping she could draw a reaction. Instead of being yelled at, Emma was surprised to see from the corners of her eyes, Regina was actually gaping at her. The blonde let out a chuckle of amusement before walking into the bathroom, strategically leaving the door open just a tiny bit. Regina jaw had dropped to the floor, there was practically already drool for the escape. Emma was downright stunning, looking like one of those Greek statues. Regina probably should've looked away but something about the scene was strangely erotic and sensual, making her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Things between them had changed and both women knew it was happening more and more. A static that drew them towards each other like magnets. Regina was struggling to keep her composure, fighting against the temptation to take a little peek. "Don't don't don't…" Regina was on her way to the bedroom door, when she heard Emma started singing.

 _Oh, that's the way, uh-huh uh-huh,_ _  
_ _I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh._ _  
_ _That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh,_ _  
_ _I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh._

Regina bit her lower lip. Emma was a terrible singer but somehow it was very cute it made the mayor lose control over her facial muscles and forced the corner of her lips to creep up into a wide smile. "That idiot." She whispered to herself. The urge had become too strong and Regina crept closer to the bathroom door, hardly making any noise. Then boldly peeked around the corner. A cloud of steam was blocking the mayor's view. "Tsk…" She grumbled annoyed. With a little magic, Regina made the steam disappear and instantly her eyes were well rewarded for her action. Emma was holding her toothbrush like it was a microphone.

 _When I get to be in your arms,_ _  
_ _When we're all all alone,_ _  
_ _When you whisper sweet in my ear,_ _  
_ _When you turn, turn me on,_

Regina cringed on the saviour's out of tune singing, her eyes examining her naked body, the water streaming down the youngster's curves. Regina felt her cheeks heat up in a direct response to the unfolding scene. That wasn't the only thing to heat up, soon the mayor had found herself quite aroused. "Damn it all…" She cursed momentarily looking away in shame. Then when she looked back, her heart stopped. **Emma was looking right at her.** Like a deer in the headlights, Regina found herself unable to move a muscle. Emma smirked widely, tauntingly sticking her wet leg outside the shower doors. "Want to join me Regina?" She asked. Now pressing her butt against the glass. It took a mental slap in the face for Regina to finally snap out of the trance she had found herself trapped in. Regina had never walked down the stairs such a speed before. "No no no…" She got to the kitchen and took a glass of water.

* * *

Emma had wrapped a towel around her head, keeping her wet hair in place. She walked into the living room to find the mayor at her desk with a glass of wine.

"Isn't it a little early for wine madam mayor?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrows up in question.

"Maybe." Regina returned a smile.

"Look… About earlier-" Emma wanted to apologise. She knew she had made the older woman uncomfortable.

Regina interrupted. "Stop. Just… Stop." A sigh rolled off her lips, staring at her glass of wine who was almost empty. "I don't know what is going on between us but whatever it is…" The mayor thought carefully about what she was going to say next. Deep down, Regina was scared. Scared she'd lose Emma too; like she lost Daniel, her father. She was a villain, and villains couldn't get happy endings. "It needs to stop." Regina said, feeling Emma's lingering look stay on her. "I…"

"It's okay Regina." Emma gave her a reassuring smile even though Regina could see she was faking. Regina could easily spot the disappointment in the other's eyes and felt guilty for being its cause.

"I did have a whole family day planned out for us…" Hesitantly, Emma's lips had formed the words. It was supposed to be a surprise but now she wasn't even sure if Regina still wanted her around or not.

"Henry?"

"He'll be here around one, David was going to drop him off." Emma carried on.

"Sure. Family day. Sounds fun." Regina mustered a weak smile. Of course she was all too happy to spend the day with Henry. Still she wasn't so sure about her and Emma anymore. Things were complicated, and Regina could not find an exit yet.

"Okay… Breakfast?" Emma asked, making an attempt to break the awkward silence.

* * *

"Moms!" Henry came running towards his two mothers, his arms already spread wide while David was watching from a distance. "Henry!" Regina was pushed a little back by the force the little man put in his hug. He was getting bigger, a fact Regina was not always eager to welcome.

Regina and David exchanged looks while she still had Henry's arms wrapped around her waist. Emma took notice on the tension between the two and decided to find out about her father's intentions. "Hey dad." She said.

David sighed, not able to hide his discomfort. "Emma, are you sure of this?" He asked.

"So I take it you and mom haven't changed your minds about this matter?" Emma replied, keeping her voice down so that Regina and Henry wouldn't have to hear.

"She isn't good for you Emma. You mistaking her for a friend when all she wants is Henry."

"That's not true. Regina personally asked for my help."

"She is trying to gain your trust so when you least expect it she can take Henry for herself."

"You are paranoid." Emma said, instantly getting frowned at by her father.

"Please try and give her a chance. If not for her, for me. Please." Emma pleaded.

David sighed, going weak under the puppy eyes of his daughter. "I'm giving it a chance, otherwise I wouldn't have brought Henry." David smiled. "We don't always have to agree with each other but Emma we will always respect and support your decision. Your mom and I just want what's best for you, you know that right?"

Emma gave a weak nod then leaned into David's hug. "Dad…" Part of her wanted to tell him, tell him she felt like going insane because she was falling in love with the Evil Queen. Still, it ought to be better to wait for the right time to tell them. He and Snow might just lock her up in her room forever.

* * *

Even though Regina very much appreciated being outside again, she never could've guessed Emma's choice were to be a pick nick. It had been so long since Regina had felt the sun caress her skin, the summer breeze that blew ever so gently. Never did she care to wander this far off into the forests of Storybrooke. Of course the saviour had a sense of adventure like her parents, still with no plan whatsoever. Regina thought it was foolish, but could not help but admire that about her. Though that thought was quick to fade as the sheriff led them through the thickest part of the forest.

"I'm not really fond of nature." Regina complained as she pushed a few branches aside that had struck her face just like many others had done.

"What do you mean? It's wonderful out here." Emma said walking in front.

"I'm saying I'm not very dressed for the occasion." Regina snarled feeling a sudden urge to hit the saviour and curse her ideas.

"I told you we were going out for a picnic. Who wears heels to a picnic?"

"Well you never told us you we were going to take a bloody expedition through the forest!"

Henry was pacing after the two, deciding to keep unprejudiced about this matter.

"Would you calm down? We're almost there."

"C-Calm down?! Don't speak to me in that tone Ms. Swan!" Regina clenched her jaw in frustration, her blood boiling.

"Or what? You'll punish me?" Emma turned back, a wide smirk written on her face.

"I might." Regina's lips curled up in a playful smile.

"What… is going on here?" Henry then asked, breaking the static tension between the two.

"Nothing kid. Just a small disagreement." Emma said, breaking eye contact with the mayor and turning her back once more.


	7. Chapter 7 - May I have this dance?

**A/N: I thought it was about time for some Swan-Mills family time :3**  
 **I've been spending most of my holiday time watching the serie Xena and let me tell you; it puts you on constant need of more. It's so gay XD lmfao. I love the dynamic of Xena and Gabrielle's relationship. The love they have for eachother . Precious babies... Also I am super excited for OUAT season 6 coming up next month. They better not fuck up this season or imma go Godzilla on somebody ;p**  
 **Now that school has started again I can't promise you guys I will be able to update every week, of course I will try my best ;)**

**xxx**

* * *

"Damn ants!" Regina spilled, sweeping her hand across the red and blue checked blanket to dispose of an army of insects. "Why did we have to settle down next to an anthill again?"

"Oh… didn't notice them. We'll just move the blanket." Emma motioned Henry to attend to the blanket then offered a hand to the mayor. "My lady." Regina returned the saviour a stare that could turn sweet into sour. In some way it could've been considered polite but Regina did not approve, neither did she trust the woman's intentions. After having moved to a different spot, Regina sat down again to prepare some snacks. "Mom, aren't you coming? Me and Emma are going to play hide and seek in the forest." Henry asked. Regina gave a smile. "Maybe later sweetheart. You and your mom go ahead; I'll prepare you some snacks for when you come back."

* * *

Regina held her eyes closed, enjoying the sun that kindly warmed her skin at the contact. She heard two familiar giggles and guessing to who they belonged to was no challenge. Regina opened her eyes to see Henry on Emma's back, clutching onto her like a little monkey. A chuckle escaped the mayor's lips as she admired the two from a distance. Regina found herself lost in the memory of her and Emma's first encounter. And thought about how much closer they had grown over time. They used to hate each other's guts… Now they were inseparable.

"Looking good. I'm starving." Emma said as she crashed down next to Regina and eagerly reached for one of the sandwiches. "Henry, thank your mother for having prepared this."

"Thank you mom!" Henry obediently said as he too dug in.

"Hmhm…" Regina hummed. "Have you two put sunscreen on?" She asked, experiencing a moment in regard of motherly instincts.

"Yes." Both said in sync, both still with their mouths full.

"Good." Regina peacefully laid back again.

* * *

After a while Regina was still sun bathing not aware the sheriff was sneaking up on her. Then unexpectedly, Regina's muscles tensed up at the direct contact of cold water and sat up straight. "SWAN!" She clenched her jaw, the water almost vaporising in an instant as Regina's blood was boiling. Emma dropped a watergun right in front of the older woman's feet, challenging her to pick it up.

"Come on, pick it up mom!" Henry now said as he joined his two moms, careful to keep a safe distance.

"Not a chance… I came here for my rest not to-" Regina was cut off by yet another splash of water. Emma was unable to hold back the laugh that desired escape so badly, though did grow a little worried by the mayor's glare that intensified within seconds.

"Okay now you're dead!" Regina yelled, her eyes burning with fire as she picked up the watergun. Emma decided to make a run for it, looking back only to see Regina was gaining on her. She spun around aimlessly shooting into Regina's direction. Regina shielded her face with one hand, shooting with the other. Even though she hated to admit it, she was enjoying their little game, laughing hard as the duel continued until their water bottles were empty. They were quick to refill and ready for another round, this time Henry joined the fight, aiding Regina who was losing the match. Emma was evading attacks by hiding behind a fallen tree. Henry pretended to be hit by a real bullet, grabbing his chest dramatically and falling to the ground. "Argh! I'm hit! Avenge me m-mom…" He groaned, Regina playing along and grabbing his hand. "Henry no!" She turned to Emma who was watching in awe from behind her cover. "We are role-playing now?" She asked, amused by their performance.

"Aaaaah!" Regina released her battle cry, storming towards Emma.

"Wow… Wow Regina!" Emma held out her hands in surrender but the older woman would not show mercy. Then before Emma was aware of what had happened, both were lying flat on the ground, Regina on top, both soaking wet. Regina did not know what had caused her to lose wit. She pulled back to meet Emma's confused eyes and felt her stomach shrink. Never had they been this close. Droplets of water, desperately clinging onto Regina's locks until gravity claimed them its own, dripped onto Emma's face. They stared into each other's eyes and shared breath for a short moment until Regina pulled herself out of the daze she was found trapped in and rolled to her back. "I can't believe you actually tackled her." Henry said as he ran to the two women. "Yeah…" Regina nervously chuckled and got back on her feet. "I think it's going to rain soon."

"Yeah we'd better head home." Emma then said, grabbing the little boy's hand that bravely tried to pull her up.

* * *

Emma almost choked on her red wine as a result of the mayor's remark, not meant for the ears of a child. Regina covered up her lips at the realisation while Henry just gaped. "What does that mean?" He asked, noting the expressions of his two mother's.

"Time for bed!" Emma then spat out and lifted the little man from Regina's lap to put him on his feet.

"But-" Henry tried to protest but the blonde shook her head. "No no… It's already passed twelve and you have school tomorrow mister." Emma said strictly, receiving an impressed stare from the mayor who was merely just observing. "Fine…" Henry sighed in defeat, the struggles of being under aged. "You just get yourself ready for bed. We'll bring you a goodnight kiss." Emma said.

"And don't forget to brush your teeth!" Regina added, calling out after him as he was already running up the stairs.

After few minutes, both women came to check on their son who they found lying in bed, reading comics. "Wolverine?" Regina guessed as she sat down at the edge of the matrass, Emma on the other side. "Xena." Henry said, his eyes raving through the pages.

"Xena? That one is new." Emma said, usually she was well informed of the comics Henry was busy with at times.

"I got it from Ruby." Henry added.

"This… Xena is always dressed like that?" The words left Regina's mouth like vinegar, her eyebrows furrowed in question as she was observing the cover of the thin comic book. It had a well-shaped woman, wearing a short leather outfit that barely covered up her cleavage and legs. "Bold choice of clothing."

"It's her warrior costume." Henry explained. "Every hero has one."

"Doesn't she ever get cold?" Emma asked.

"Doesn't seem very comfortable to me." Regina joined, much to Henry annoyance.

"Well she likes it." Henry said, defending the fantasy heroine.

"And this blonde here. Look at the eyes she is giving her." Emma noted, pointing at the small pixie haired girl standing beside Xena.

"That's Xena's sidekick Gabrielle." Henry said.

"And what's the story about Henry?" Regina now asked, curious of the character's motif despite it all evolving around violence.

"Xena and Gabrielle travel around the world, aiding the innocent and people in need."

"Sounds honourable." Emma said.

"Very. Now, do you know what you need young man?" Regina asked.

"More of these comics?" Henry said, raising his eyebrows, it was a long shot.

"Debatable, but I was going to say 'sleep'."

"Henry just grinned and put the comic underneath his pillow to thereafter rest his head back. "Sleep tight kid." Emma placed a soft kiss, her lips scented with the flavour of wine. Regina followed. "Sweet dreams."

Once they were outside his room, the true believer drew himself the widest smile. It was pretty awesome both his parents gave him a kiss goodnight, he decided it was something he could get used to.

* * *

Regina was busy on the dishes while keeping an eye on the saviour who was snooping around the house. Emma brought a halt to her pace as soon she walked past the stereo. Greeted by a tower high stack of cd's, Emma smiled. Music often says a lot about somebody's character. "Let's see what we have here…" Emma muttered to herself, feeling brown orbs following her every move. The sheriff's eyes danced across the many cd titles, freezing at a certain one. "Jazz?" Emma spat out, taking out the cd and studying its cover.

"Hmm?" Regina looked up, trying to appear indifferent.

"I never pictured you to be a jazz lady." Emma said before she put the disk in the stereo.

"What can I say, I'm classy." Regina teased adding a wink to the comment which Emma was just in time to catch.

Emma averted her gaze, a blush running through her cheeks. The music started playing. A catchy duet of classic piano and sax with a cello playing at base. Emma slowly moved on the beat of the music, her hips rocking sideways. Regina snorted at the sight. After having cleaned up the countertop of its dish and filth, Regina allowed her eyes to wander back to that lopsided grin, eyes promising mischief. Emma crooked her finger, motioning Regina to come closer. The older woman shook her head. "Nah ah… I don't dance." She said but the blonde wouldn't accept that answer. With elegant steps she moved towards the mayor. "Ah come on Regina. Don't be boring."

"I? Boring? Tsk…" Regina rolled her eyes at the idea.

"Come on. Prove me wrong." Emma challenged, closing in the distance between them till mere breaths were their space.

"Why do you need to make everything a challenge?" Regina made comment, frowning her eyebrows. The sheriff felt bold and wrapped one hand around Regina's waist, though the mayor became aware of the blonde's intentions and denied them by spinning around elegantly. "So this is how you want to play it?" Emma asked, moving forward while Regina did just the opposite. "You were the one to have started this cat and mouse chase. I won't give you the satisfaction of winning." Regina smirked, then instead of continuing to pace backwards she turned to her toes and smoothly moved past Emma, their backs almost touching. It had turned into a dance for dominance, a dance that evolved around chase, and both were enjoying it. They circled around each other, their eyes remaining locked. Emma placed her hand on Regina's back, and Regina's hand settled down on Emma's shoulder. Then finally their hands met and both started to move as one. Regina was taking the lead with Emma following. "So you do know how to follow." Regina grimaced. "I would follow you anywhere Regina." Emma cleverly responded, feeling the song was reaching its end just like their dance. She pulled the older woman closer, combining the warmth of their bodies. Regina's felt her heart trapped inside her throat as she felt the blonde's fingers travel across her skin. The way Emma was looking at her, lust threatening to consume her. Regina bashfully stared down to her feet but Emma cupped her chin and lifted her head back up to meet her green eyes. "Regina…" She whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know I'm an ass for ending it like that, I'm sorry...**  
 **Don't be shy and feel free to comment or message me if you'd like :) I'd love to hear your thoughts about this chapter!**  
 **Stay safe, wear helmets and stay in school. That's all the wisdom I have to share for now ;)**  
 **Later dorks xx**


	8. Chapter 8 - An aching heart

**A/N: So this chapter mostly revolves around Regina and the way she deals with her feelings. Regina's heart is deeply scarred and hurt by the past. The death of Daniel; the one she believed was the one, her parents, the things she has done as the Evil Queen. She doesn't think herself worthy of redemption and she believes that she can't have a happy ending because she is labeled as 'villain'. Of course she loves Robin but she can't truly love him untill she starts loving herself. Untill she comes to peace with her past and the things she has done. Must be pretty rough right? Regina is slowly realising that Emma brings out the best in her, and that she is able to love herself when she is around her.**

 **Thank you for all the support! I'll try to update soon ;)**

* * *

" **Regina…" She whispered,**

Her hand stroking the older woman's cheek ever so gently. Regina shivered against the touch, closing her eyes to brace herself for whatever was next. Her fingers tightened in grip around Emma's waist as she unconsciously pulled the woman even closer until their breath mingled and noses were touching. Regina felt lightheaded, driven by a growing need that made her lose control over her body. Both women were panting short breaths, timid in their movements and baffled by the momentum. Regina was the first to make a move and brought her hand up to cup the saviour's cheek, her thumb running along the curve of her cheekbone, watching the smile break out on the other woman's face in response. Emma swallowed hard when brown eyes looked at her thoughtfully, then down at her lips. _Was this really happening?_ She felt her heart make a leap and was afraid she was going to have a heart-attack right on the spot and never have another chance of kissing Regina. She gathered enough courage to lean in and performed the lightest brush tentatively against Regina's lips. Then both women were startled by the nearing footsteps of their son. "Oh… sorry." Henry apologised, a little bewildered by the discovery. Regina quickly turned away from her son and the sheriff, fingers trailing her fingers across fresh memory that had left her lips tingling. Emma was still a little wonky on her legs, gaping at her son with a desperate need of words. "I… couldn't sleep so I wanted to get some warm milk." Henry explained, sensing the panic from both of his mothers. "I… should be heading home." Emma then said out of the blue and rushed for the exit. Regina acted like nothing had happened and chose to ignore the saviour's attempt to flee, walking into the kitchen to pour her son a glass of milk. "Goodnight…" Emma said before she freed the door from its lock and walked outside. "Mom!" Henry ran after the blonde in his pyjamas. "What are you doing?! You were going to kiss my mom!" Henry said.

Emma halted slightly in her walk. "Kid…" She began, "You'll understand once you're older."

"You love her, she loves you. What more do I need to understand?" Henry asked his voice slightly raised.

"It doesn't work like that Henry!" Emma spat out, a little louder than she first intended. A long sigh rolled from her lips as she entered the yellow bug. "You may stay at Regina's for the weekend, I'm sure she'd like that." Emma said before starting the car. "See ya kid." Henry watched the yellow car turning smaller and smaller in the distance until completely out of sight. He then headed back inside to find his other mother with her head settled on crossed arms that were resting on the dining table. "Mom…" Henry rubbed his hand across the crooked back of Regina. "You should stop punishing yourself."

"She doesn't need me in her life Henry." Regina said, her eyes watery and cheeks stained with tears. "The things I've done…" Regina lingered on her words, shaking her head in conviction. "I don't deserve her."

"But you love her!" Henry said.

Regina mustered a weak smile, her eyes pretty much confirming her son's belief.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep. And so should you little man." Regina said, making attempt to avoid the conversation by changing the subject.

"But…"

"End of discussion. Now drink your milk and go to bed." Regina strictly said, ignoring her son's weak protest and pouting.

* * *

' **Night five**

That night, sleep didn't want to come, knowing that Emma wasn't around anymore. The hours passed like snails travelling through peanut butter and as the arrow hit 3 o'clock, Regina decided to give up and got out of bed. When had the blonde become so indispensable to her? Regina cursed her weakness. The old Regina didn't need anyone but her son. The old Regina had long forsaken the idea of true love. She had accepted her fate as a villain. If this was his way of punishing her, then the writer must have an odd sense of humour, she thought. She had never considered ever being attracted to the same sex before until now. Emma made her doubt all theories. Still… how long would it take to disappoint her? For her to revert back and destroy everything she holds dear along with it. She couldn't possibly put Emma through all that. Regina felt lost. The past would never stop haunting her. Innocent lives lost because of her hatred towards one little girl.

* * *

" **EMMA! EMMA!"** Regina screamed out, awakening from the infamous nightmare of the scorching room engulfed with tall flames.

"Mom!" Henry finally saw his voice pierce through his mother's wall of panic. As soon she snapped out of it, familiar eyes, clouded with worry, replaced the fresh memory of the horrifying dream. Instantly her mother-instinct took over and Regina pulled her son close.

"Oh Henry… I'm so sorry." She said, closing her eyes that pushed out tears. She never meant for him to be involved.

"Don't be mom… It's not your fault." Henry reassured, snuggling his face in the crook of his mother's neck.

"I thought the nightmares were over." Regina sighed in dismay. Part of her felt the weight of defeat.

"That was because you felt safe with Emma." Henry said.

Regina's eyes darted restlessly, she knew her son was right. "Henry… Some things in life. You have to do alone. I can't always depend on Emma." She tried explaining to him.

Both turned still. Then Regina kissed the top of her son's head. "Now you go back to bed… You have school tomorrow."

Henry felt hesitant, still a little shaken by the whole situation. "But-"

"I'll be alright." She said with a faint smile. "Are you… Alright?" She asked, _hearing your parent cry can be a scary thing_ , she thought.

Henry slowly nodded his head, giving his mother a kiss goodnight before returning to his own bed.

* * *

"Here you go boy." Archie said as he filled Pongo's bowl with canned food that made his nose wrinkle once the stench had reached his nostrils. Then there was a knock on the door that left him startled slightly, looking at Pongo who was far too busy with his breakfast. "Coming!" The cricket answered and was surprised to see Regina standing in front of him. "Regina?"

"I feel like I'm going insane." The mayor bluntly spoke her heart. "Come in." Archie said and got to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

Regina invited herself on the couch and nervously played with her fingers.

Archie offered her some tea and sat down in the chair at the other side of the table between them. "You feel like you're going insane?"

"Yes…" Regina sighed.

"Can you explain where this feeling is coming from?"

"I swear if you talk to anyone about this… I-"Regina gritted her teeth.

"I will respect your privacy. Don't worry… Words spoken here won't leave these walls." Archie said having no intention to violate the woman's trust.

"Good…" Regina said then thought about which words she was going to use. "Emma…" The name rolled from Regina's lips like water.

"Emma is the cause of your…?"

"Insanity." Regina filled in. "I just don't know who I am without her anymore." Regina confessed.

"You love her." It was more of a statement than a question really.

The mayor nodded with her head. "The thought of her is the only thing that gets me out of bed in the morning." Regina said, avoiding judging eyes.

"And that is wonderful. Love is the most powerful magic there is." Archie said.

"Try telling me something I don't know." Regina said but regretted the hiss that rushed after it.

"What about Robin? You know… my supposed to be 'true love'"?

"You will have to make a decision…"

Regina snorted. "Easy for you to say." The mayor sneered and watched as the man's head dropped. "I can't hurt Robin… He's my best friend." Regina shook her head feeling conflicted on what to do.

"Is staying with him out of guilt not worse?" Archie asked.

* * *

Regina was walking the streets of Storybrooke on her way home when a certain school teacher spotted her. "Regina!"

The older woman froze in her pace and heard little steps turning louder behind her. She turned around to see no one else but Snow White. "Not now Snow." Regina sighed in complain, not being in the mood for a lecture.

"How are you doing?" Snow asked.

Regina furrowed her eyebrows. "Since when do you care about my wellbeing? If I can remember correctly, you wanted to forbid your daughter to visit me." She said.

"And now I see that was a mistake. Regina… I worry about Emma; she is not herself." Snow said, voiced with worry.

"Explain…" Regina said, driven by curiosity and concern for her friend.

"She needs you." The pixie-haired woman blurted out, a slight blush marking her discomfort. "I can choose to ignore what's going on between you two or either accept it and think about my daughter's happiness." Snow admitted being in the wrong. It was no easy job seeing any other woman than the Evil Queen. It was hard to look past the woman's past mistakes. And it took Snow a lot of courage to openly confess this to Regina. She wanted what was best for Emma, not giving Regina the chance to prove herself being worthy of that title.

"And Emma's happiness is…"

"You." The words left Snow White's lips like a bite from a sour apple.

"You don't honestly believe that do you?" Regina stated flatly in both to humour as it was earnest.

"I do." Snow replied in serious tone, staring into Regina's widened eyes that narrowed at the arms she then crossed over her stomach.

"Snow. You don't want me around your daughter." Regina breathed followed by a nervous chuckle of disbelief. "Think of all the things I've done in the past. The innocent lives I've taken; the pain I've caused on others… I'm a criminal." The words left Regina's mouth with utter conviction and pained heart that left her eyes watery in its trail.

"Emma sees the good in you Regina. She believes in you. And I believe in her. That's why I must give you a chance." Snow said, her eyes staying on the older woman, even though this exchange was one-sided.

"Well… Emma is at the Sheriff Station right now so…" Snow stuttered. "If you want, you could pay her a visit. Of course in the end, the decision is yours to make." After that remark the teacher took off, leaving the mayor with open jaw.


	9. Chapter 9 - I'm falling for you

**This fanfiction is 'sort of' based on the movie 'Imagine me and you' as you can tell by the title ^_^. If you haven't watched it yet, I strongly suggest you do. It's an amazing film that really shows how powerful love can be.**

* * *

Regina hesitantly entered the sheriff station. Inside she found the blonde sitting at her desk, having fallen asleep and now most likely to be drooling on her files. "Sheriff Swan? Swan!?" Regina gently poked her in the ribs but yet it gave no result. Regina moved her finger a little lower near the abdomen and continued probing till finally the younger woman woke up, as Regina predicted with one of the documents sticking to her forehead. "I'm awake! I'm awake! Where is the danger…" Emma sheepishly said, spinning her head to either sides? After having ripped away the paper that blocked her view, she gazed upon a familiar sight. "Regina…" There was a tremble in her voice that didn't go by unnoticed.

"Hey…" Regina said.

Emma was lacking words and scratched the back of her head in unease. "I… Uh…"

The last time they saw each other, they were about to kiss. The memory of Regina's lips was still fresh in her mind.

"Your mother told me you'd be here…" Regina said, breaking the silence.

"My mother? You talked to my mother?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"We shared a few words." Regina sighed, thinking back of Snow's words.

 _ **She needs you…**_

"What did she say?" Emma said.

 _ **Emma's happiness is you…**_

Regina felt lost in thought that Emma's words did not seem to reach her.

 _ **She believes in you**_

"Regina?" Emma said, trying to reach out as she watched Regina stare into the emptiness of the room. Regina shook herself awake from the daze and locked eyes with the blonde. She immediately felt warmed by the affection radiating from its emerald colour. "Sorry… I-" She shook her head and softly snorted. "Nothing much. She just told me you were here." Regina said, it was easier than telling the truth.

"And what brings the Queen to my humble establishment?" Emma teased.

"Would you like to come back?" Regina murmured.

"Sleep at your place you mean?" Emma asked, trying to hide her excitement but the glistering of her eyes gave away true emotion behind simple words.

"Yes… That." Regina said, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"What made you change your mind?" The sheriff asked, remembering their little conversation the day they went out with Henry on a picnic, when Regina told her they needed to stop.

"I don't know yet… I only know that I want to be with you Emma." Regina confessed, looking away in attempt to hide her red face.

"You do?" Emma murmured, she was barely capable of holding back the laugh that escaped her. "I also want to be with you…"

Regina looked up to meet green eyes shine as bright as hers.

"I did promise Ruby and Belle I'd go out with them tonight but I'm not planning being away long."

"That's fine. Till tonight Emma…" The mayor smiled as she turned around to take her leave.

"Till tonight Regina…" Emma returned the smile that stayed put for a long while even after Regina's departure.

* * *

 _ **Hey this is Robin, at the moment I'm not here but you can leave a message at the beep thing or something? I'm not entirely sure how this device works.**_

Regina let out a sigh, hearing for the millionth time that voicemail.

 ***beep***

"Robin it's Regina again. You know it's either you don't know how to open a voicemail or you're just to childish to discuss this as grownups. Which one is it Robin? Ugh… Call me back."

Regina huffed, crashing down onto her couch. It had already passed 21:00 and Regina grabbed her laptop to kill time. Somehow she felt a little disappointed and maybe second choice because Emma chose to go out with her friends instead of being with her. Then again maybe she was just being impatient. She did not own Emma, she would never allow herself to believe something like that. Suddenly her phone buzzed that snapped her out of thoughts and she had dumb hope it was a text from Robin.

 **Going out with Ruby and Belle to the bar, care to join us?**

 **\- Emma**

Regina sighed. She appreciated the invite but was just not feeling up to it.

 **Another time, you have fun ;)**

 **\- Regina**

It didn't take long before she received a reply.

 **Alright. See you tonight Gina.**

 **\- Emma**

* * *

Regina was waiting for the saviour to arrive getting slightly annoyed as it had already turned pretty late. Then again Emma was no child and could perfectly manage to find her way home. Then the mayor got called by an unknown phone number.

Regina answered the phone. **"Hello? Who is this?"**

" **Regina it's Belle. Listen, could you pick Emma up? I'm afraid she is quite… intoxicated."**

The brunette held the phone a little further away from her ear when she heard Emma shouting 'WHISKY WHISKY WHISKY!" In the background.

" **Why don't you just call the Charmings? Does it look like I am a babysitter?"**

" **I tried but I'm getting their voicemail. Please, she is a danger to herself and we shouldn't be driving either."**

Regina rolled her eyes, what did she say again about the saviour not being a child?

" **Fine, I'll be right there."** Regina said then ended the call.

* * *

Regina parked right in front of The Rabbit Hole. She slammed the door shut with a complaining sigh as she spotted the blonde dancing on the pool table. "We wanted to get her down but she threatened to use magic against us." The bartender explained to the mayor. "Ms Swan get down! You're embarrassing both of us."

"Gina! You came!" The drunk blonde spat out.

"Yes and now I am taking you home. Now come down from there or I'll have to take hard measures." She scowled.

"Oeh, I do like this dominant side of you, madam mayor." Emma seductively grimaced.

Regina lifted one hand and Emma disappeared in a purple cloud of smoke.

"Where did she go?!" Belle spat out confused.

"To the backseat of my car." Regina smirked proudly before taking off. "Have a lovely night."

* * *

"I'm sorry I disappointed you Gina…" Emma said, pacing after the brunette who was holding her hand in case she'd fall.

"I don't want to hear it right now. And stop calling me that!" Regina opened the door to her house then directly went to the living room. "I need a drink." She sighed.

"Oh me too?"

"I think you've had quite enough." Regina snapped as she caught the blonde trying to take the bottle of apple cider.

Regina eyes observed the room, taking a sip of her cider now and then. Then her eyes turned big when she got aware that there were suddenly two arms around her stomach. She shivered at warm lips on her neck, careful not to spill her drink.

"E-Emma… What are you doing?" Regina's voice was shaky, her hands suddenly felt clammy and losing grip around her glass.

 _Why was she enjoying this so much? Like her whole body was yearning for this._

"I don't know…" Emma husked against the smooth skin of the Queen's exposed back.

 _Was that meant to reassure her? Snap out of this Regina._ She thought.

A moan escaped the Queen's lips at the sensation of Emma's hands trailing down the outline of her body, starting from her breasts, ending at the hollows of her hips where they stayed.

"Ah…" The older woman managed to draw out between uneven breaths. She felt the saviour's mouth curve into a smile against her skin.

"Tell me this is what you want…" Emma whispered into the mayor's ear sending a shiver up her spine and making her face go red. Regina shook her head, refusing to go on. "You are drunk." She said, removing the sheriff's hands and placed her unfinished drink on top of the chimney.

"Let's get you to bed." The mayor told Emma before leading her up the stairs.

 **Night '3**

After Regina had gotten the blonde into bed and under the sheets she wanted nothing else than to leave but then a hand clamped itself tightly to her dress. "Please stay Regina… I'm sorry for everything. Please don't hate me…" The saviour said, putting up a sad face to try and convince Regina.

"I…" Regina looked at the door then back again at Emma's puppy face. Henry definitely got that talent from her.

"Please?" Emma pleaded, pursing her lips and clinging onto the mayor even more now.

"Fine but let me get out of this dress first." Regina said.

Regina tiptoed back into the guest room after having put some pyjamas on. Regina carefully slid underneath the bedsheets, careful not to disturb the blonde who seemed to be already sleeping. She shivered at the sudden touch of Emma's feet against hers.

"You have cold feet…" The saviour mumbled with her face in the pillow. Regina steadied her breathing. _Just stay calm._ But that was hardly an option when Emma wrapped her arm around her waist. "E-Emma…" Regina said. "You're trembling…" Emma said as she observed the woman up close. "Just tell me if I need to stop." Emma was drunk but she was still able to think. And if there was something she didn't want, was to get Regina upset. Regina felt lightheaded. The fact that she didn't actually wanted Emma to stop made her feel confused. Also Regina couldn't help but wonder why the blonde was pursuing her in the first place. She was the Evil Queen. She could never be enough for the saviour. The blonde was quite drunk and an easy target for spilling some information, even though it felt wrong to do it. And would she speak the truth was the question. Still Regina felt eager to ask, wanting to get some answers.

"Emma…" She began, "Why are you pursuing me?"

Emma was thinking. There were so many reasons. First of all being with Regina made her feel like she was on a never ending rollercoaster. She first always truly believed Hook was her happy ending but then everything changed after she broke that sleeping curse. She started feeling differently for Regina. Much stronger than she did for Hook. "Because I think I am falling for you…" Emma murmured, loud enough for Regina to catch. Regina's heart skipped a beat. It made things between them suddenly so real by just naming it. She then pulled Emma closer to her own body, resting her chin on the blonde's head. "You're a fool." Regina said but Emma had already fallen asleep.


	10. Chapter 10 - Puss in socks?

I just now realised the title might have given some of you a different picture... *nervous laughter* Sorry this shit took so long for me to write. I've been pretty occupied as of late. I'm kind of failing at school. Other topic; are you guys watching season 6 of OUAT? I'm really starting to have hope; or it's because I spend most my days on Tumblr looking at the positivity tag. Still... there are some real interesting theories out there. So have faith Swen! We will watch this ship sail or go down with it.

* * *

Emma woke up in an empty bed with a terrible headache. "Oh holy- holy crackers…" She groaned, digging her nails into her head in false hope it would help it hurt any less. She looked to her side to see a cup of water and an aspirin next to it. She smiled at the thought of Regina having placed it there. Emma deeply furrowed her eyebrows as little pieces of yesterday slowly were restored. She remembered kissing Regina's neck, and them sleeping together but the rest was still a blur. _Oh my God did she do something embarrassing?_ _Most probably…_

Then her phone started buzzing and she saw it was David calling. "Dad. We got to work on timing." Emma mumbled.

"Emma, someone in town got robbed. I'm going to need you on this one." David said from the other side on the phone.

Emma sighed in complain, mentally pulling her eyes out of her skull. "You just can't manage without me can you?"

"You have more experience with this. I could really use your help."  
"I'm coming Sherlock." Emma joked, it took all of her willpower to leave the warmth the bed was providing.

"Who?" David questioned, Emma could imagine the deep frown on his face and softly smiled.

"Never mind." She said. "I'll explain to you another time."  
"See you soon."  
"See ya." Emma hung up the phone and pulled on her usual outfit which had still a distinct smell of liquor on it.

* * *

Once downstairs she was greeted by her lovely hostess still in pyjamas and baking an egg. "Morning." Regina smiled, looking back over her shoulder, her legs were left bare underneath the large shirt she was wearing. "You're not wearing any pants." Emma decided to point out.

"You mind?" Regina encountered with a satisfying smirk.

For Emma that question was a no brainer. She shook her head. "No… To be honest. I wouldn't mind if you'd dispose yourself of the remaining." She smirked trying to draw out a reaction from the other woman.

"Emma." Regina gasped. She thought it was just the alcohol speaking that had remained in her blood but other 'resources' told her otherwise, like the emerald eyes that promised trouble.

"It's still early." Regina regained her composure and forced herself to turn her attention to different matters, like the egg whose edges were starting to turn into crisp.  
"Apologies madam mayor." Emma said, grabbing an apple from the countertop. "I'll be patient." Emma winked seductively and smirked proudly at its effect visible in Regina's eyes. "Unfortunately some matters require my attention. Duty calls."  
"Why are talking like that?" Regina frowned, it was nothing like Emma to use fancy words.  
"Maybe I'm trying to impress you?" Emma said before heading out.  
Regina was blushing, if the blonde's intention was to make her uncomfterable, she definitely succeeded. "Wait!" Regina called after the sheriff making her halt her exit. Regina quickly snatched a sandwich she had prepared for Henry's school lunch, there was plenty of time to make him another one. "You can't start the day without breakfast." She said as she caught up with Emma.  
"Ah bless you." Emma smiled. Her intention was to kiss the woman on the cheek but Regina anticipated a mouth to mouth kiss, like it was something they habitually did on a day. Both eyes opened wide as they met each other in a sloppy kiss. The contact was brief as both parties pulled back shortly after. A pant escaped the saviour's lips, noticed by the other woman who was just as much left without breath. "Uhm..." Regina took a step back, gazing back in lustful eyes. She crossed her arms in front of her stomach in attempt to stop it from fluttering.  
Emma was gaping, she didn't actually think her ways of seduction were going to pay off, even though the kiss was 'on accident'.

"Don't you have a… case to get to or something?" Regina stammered, stumbling over her words and making the most difficult face with it.  
"I- I was- I did- uh do!" Emma's face tensed up in awkwardness. _'Get your grammar straight Swan'_ she cursed to herself. "Thank you again, for the sandwich. And… picking me up last night."

"You're welcome. Just try to keep yourself out of such situations Swan." Regina said strictly, putting up her mayor voice.

"Roger that madam." Emma gave her a salute before heading off, betting Regina was rolling her eyes just at that moment.  
"Emma?" Regina called out to the blonde just before she was about to step into her loyal bug.

"Yeah?" Emma looked back.

"We should talk about this." The mayor said sincere, receiving an agreeing nod back from the other woman before watching her disappear in the distance.

* * *

Emma parked her yellow bug in front of a cute house with sand-yellow coloured painted walls that made it stand out amongst the more ordinary houses. Emma checked the address, David had send her one more time before actually knocking on the front door. The door was opened by a young gentleman, his skin was a little tinted with black curly hair on top of his head and a gruff beard complimenting his jawline. "Ah! Sheriff Swan if I am not mistaken. Please do come in." He said, and led her the way to the living room. The first thing Emma noticed was that there were cats; 'everywhere'. "Are you new in town?" Emma decided to ask, not recognising the gentleman's face.

"No, actually I've been here quite a while. Let's just say I've kept a low profile." He said.

"What's your name?"

"Carlos"  
"Spanish?"  
" _Si señorita_ "  
"From which tale are you?" Emma frowned, then halted him in his steps and leaning in for a closer look. "Wait! Don't say anything." She quickly said before he could open his mouth to answer her question. Her frown deepened as she thought of possible tales. Then suddenly her face relaxed and her eyes glistered. "Aristocrats!" She snapped her fingers at him.  
The man sighed. "It's puss! Puss in boots!"  
"From Shrek?" Emma sheepishly gaped.  
"What?" The young man raised his brows in question.  
"Never mind." Emma said before allowing her eyes to travel across his body in order to observe. "I guess I can see that, though the red boots are missing." The sheriff pointed to his bare feet.  
"That's exactly the point! Someone stole my red boots!" The cat pouted his lips like a five-year-old.  
"Your boots got stolen?" Emma followed the Spaniard to the living room where she found her father sitting on a green vintage-looking couch with a cat asleep on his lap and a cup of coffee in his hand. "Emma."  
"Hi dad."  
"Dad?" Carlos furrowed his eyebrows. "You're the daughter of prince Charming and Snow White? The 'saviour?'."  
"That's me." Emma awkwardly chuckled.  
"Okay let's get to work; do you have any idea who stole from you?" David asked.  
After having motioned the blonde to take a seat, he sat down himself with a sigh escaping his full lips. "I don't know senor Charming… It happened this morning. I woke up my boots standing next to me on their usual spot, got to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower. Then when I returned, they were gone!"

"Who would want boots?" Emma frowned.

"They are not just 'boots' Sheriff Swan. They are 'magical' boots given to me by my master. We must get them back."

"We will." Charming said confident whilst Emma sighed doubtingly, it was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

* * *

Regina was sitting on a wooden bench at the bus stop, waiting for her son to return from school. Sitting next to her was one of the parents from Henry's class. Regina stole a few glances from the corner of her eyes to confirm her beliefs, she was being looked at in disgust. It took all of her self-control not to make a comment so she clenched her fists instead. They had no idea how hard she had worked trying to change, though Regina couldn't entirely blame her. She felt so very frustrated with herself, so consumed by hateful and conflicting thoughts that at first she didn't notice the blood dripping down from the palms of her hands as a result of her nails breaking through skin. "Damn…" She groaned, waiting a while before beginning the healing process. Maybe she needed to feel something, maybe she needed prove she was still living and not some shadow of the Evil Queen. Regina took a closer look at her stained palm, ignoring the stares from people passing by. She waited for the blood to dry up then with one wave of her hand made the scars disappear together with the blood. Just a little while later the school bus showed up. Even with the sea of students streaming, Regina could easily pick Henry among them. _He wasn't the typical school kid._

"Mom!" Henry stormed at the mayor and threw himself against her in a hug. Instinctively Regina's arms disappeared around the boy's back. _He was getting taller._

"How was school?" She asked,

"Meh… Nothing special." Henry avoided at the question. Then he took out the story book from his bag. "But look! I found something very interesting!"  
"Henry, you can't afford to miss classes." Regina said.  
"I know, I'm sorry but mom look!" Henry flipped through a few pages. "Look at the parallels between Snow and Charming and you and Emma."  
"Henry…" Regina sighed. "You have been doing research?"

"Theorising." He corrected.  
Regina halted Henry as he radically flipped through the pages of the book, noticing something. "This is from yesterday, I picked Emma up from the Rabbit Hole." The mayor's fingertips trailed across the page where she and the saviour were painted upon. It was the moment she and Emma laid in bed, snuggled all together. Immediately a flush rushed to her face and she tried to avoid direct eye-contact with her son.  
"It's recording your story, this is proof!" Henry spat out frantically.  
"What's proof?" A familiar voice sounded behind them. "Hi Regina."  
Regina's mouth fell open; she couldn't find the proper words for this moment. "Robin…"  
"Regina… It's good to see you."  
"You've got quite some nerve Mr. Hood." Regina asked, her face turning pale as she was yet again reminded of the relationship she was still currently in.  
"I… I know you're probably still mad at me for not answering your calls."  
"Damn right." Regina snarled back, refusing to give in to his usual puppy eyes.  
"Regina I'm so sorry. I just didn't know what to say to you."  
"Weak excuses Robin."  
"I know. You deserve more." Robin said, taking a step closer to the mayor and grabbing her hands. "Please Regina. I will do anything to mend things between us."  
"When things got messy. You bailed. Like a coward." She ripped her hand free from his. "What? You couldn't handle the fact someone else woke me up? That you might have some competition?"  
"There are no words to make up for what I've done."  
"But yet here you are." Regina scoffed. "Expecting me to say 'what?' I forgive you Robin? Please come back?"  
Robin's head dropped in defeat.  
"Let's go Henry." She grabbed Henry's hand and turned her back to the archer. "Bye Robin."

* * *

Honestly I don't know where Puss in Boots came from XD and I have no idea where I'm going to take this story... I'm just figuring it out along the way so bear with me.  
Thank you for all the support! It is much appreciated! It is what keeps me going, and I love writing this story (even if it's taking me ages to come up with something). So thank you Swen! much love xxx L.M


End file.
